A new life Past memories
by Kira Green
Summary: Dani and his mother has moved to a new town after a great loss. He's doing his best to cope. He's even began writing in a girly diary. It almost worked to. Yet, recently strange things have been happening and he finds all his hard work crumbling. Can he keep his promise when the odds seem against him? Will he find help along the way? He can only hope. Yaoi Oc/damon


Dear Diary

Wow, I can't believe I just wrote that. Can I be any more cliche? Isn't enough that I'm actually writing my feelings down even if my mom is making me do it? No, you know what from now on your name is Bob. Bob the journal. That sounds a whole lot manlier then dear diary. Congrats! You my dear Bob are no longer a pussy. Wait! Where was I again? Damnit I got off track. I do that sometimes. Anyway let's start this over again.

Bob the journal

Recently under the pressuring of stares and whispers combined with my therapist urging we have moved. From Forks in Washington to Mystic Falls,Virginia. Its supposed to give us a new start. What a load of crap! As though moving is going to make us forget. Forget what happened. Forget who we lost. Who I lost. Instead all it does is pull us away from most reminders of him. My brother that is. My twin brother. Fickle .

You know it's funny. He was always the one that did stuff like this. He was the sentimental one. The good one. Sometimes I think my parents wish I had been the one in the passenger seat that night. Sometimes I wish I was the one in the passenger seat that night. Then my thoughts would get darker and I will look toward my razors. They are unused and very sharp. Suddenly though I will see or hear something that will remind me of him and remember the promise I made. I wouldn't give into temptation. I would live my life to the fullest.

At the time the promise was easy to make but afterwards when that damn beeping stopped and left behind that wretched sound rung in my ear. It grew to be almost unbearable. After that time passed by in a flash. His funeral. The visits to the therapist. Dad leaving unable to cope. Mom's break down. Everything was like a dream. I don't even remember the move over here. Maybe, you are helping Bob. I think this is the first time in a while I have lived in the present. Unfortunately the alarm clock has decided to remind me I can't just keep writing forever. No matter how much I wished I could. It's time to begin this great big new start. I just wish it didn't have to begin with High School.

See ya later Bob.

Sighing Dani closed the leather bound book gently the lock clicking into place. The leather was smooth and new and the small square shaped lock glinted in the light. It would have been a nice looking thing if it hadn't been the large pink glittery words on the front.

Diary.

Holding In the wince just seeing the words causes him to do he turned and tucked Bob away in his Canvas book bag. It was a dark blue, covered in pins, and had way to many patches on it. It was old and covered in memories. It's one of the only things that he didnt replace before the move. Just the thought of throwing it away made him have to swallow back bile. He's had it for years. Fickle had give it to him for their thirteen birthday. That was three years ago and they wouldn't be celebrating a sixteenth together. Or a seventeenth or any that comes after.

Clenching his eyes shut Dani pushed the dark thoughts back. He needed to move on. To keep his promise. Opening them as his alarm went off again in warning he thanked the distraction. It couldn't have been more welcoming. Standing he grabbed the back pack and hurried out of his room. It was beginning to suffocate him. This whole house was beginning to suffocate him.

No greeting or goodbyes greeted him as he ran down the steps toward try he door. His mom was unconscious and couldn't speak. After everything alcohol became her Savior. At least at night it was. During the day she was an dotting overbearing mother. After noon that was. Racing out the door to escape the memories, and stench of alcohol he didn't bother to fight with his rusted Chevy. The fresh air was refreshing and the walk to school he could tell would become a daily routine.

It was short as the school was only a mile away but it was refreshing. It cleared his mind and gave him hope. Maybe just maybe he could do this. Then he arrived at the school and then came the stares and whispers. They banished all hope and he was left holding onto his determination like it was his life line.

He hated high-school.

...

so how is it so far?


End file.
